


seeing all your faces

by marxipan



Series: haikyuu!! comfort [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'll figure it out, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Nekoma Volleyball Club, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxipan/pseuds/marxipan
Summary: the face you show the world and the face you show yourself and us.Aoki Mitsuki didn't think of herself as a complicated girl. Then again, she didn't suppose she had time to think of herself all that much anyway. Like most high schoolers, she found herself desperately wanting to break out of her parents expectations and into her own skin, and struggled to do so at times.See, Mitsuki was a lot of things, but she wasn't dumb. She played it smart, knowing that her parents expected her to blow her money, she carefully budgeted out her earnings, maximizing her savings and buying just enough to seem perfectly frivolous. She knew her family's ins and outs well, and despite her rocky relationship with her parents, she was certain about one thing: if she played her cards right, her dad would do anything to ensure she did well.Using those two points to her advantage, Mitsuki started high school with a part time job, a student apartment, and a promise to her father.Becoming a volleyball club manager wasn't in the plan.//self indulgent nekoma fluff!
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Original Character(s), Haiba Lev/Original Character(s), Haiba Lev/Original Female Character(s), Inuoka Sou/Original Character(s), Inuoka Sou/Original Female Character(s), Kai Nobuyuki/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Nekoma Volleyball Club/Original Character(s), Shibayama Yuuki/Original Female Character(s), Teshiro Tamahiko/Original Character(s), Yaku Morisuke/Original Character(s), Yaku Morisuke/Original Female Character(s), Yamamoto Taketora/Original Character(s), Yamamoto Taketora/Original Female Character(s)
Series: haikyuu!! comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. small mocha frappe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuddle Puddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292375) by [aquastellium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquastellium/pseuds/aquastellium). 



> this is totally unedited and sort of a premise of how you got involved with the club??? 
> 
> would love some feedback because this is my first fic and i'm not all that sure on what i'm doing lol
> 
> the story will continue linearly for a little bit, but will eventually delve into non-linear situations involving the crew + main character :)
> 
> enjoy~

She held back a flinch as the slightly muffled sound of shrill yelling rang through the apartment. Setting her jaw, she picked at her nails in what she hoped was indifference as she leaned against the kitchen counter. It was a given that her mother would react this way; after all, Mitsuki and her father had both agreed it was better to have everything decided before informing the woman. She would have found some way to hold Mitsuki back. The sound of a snort caught her attention and she looked up,

"Amazing. Even in this situation, you're the queen of darkness," her little sister commented, shaking her head.

"You already know I'm not like that, Minami, we've talked about this," Mitsuki retorted.

Raising an eyebrow, Minami regarded her older sister, "You could've fooled me."

Knowing there was no changing the other's mind, Mitsuki sighed, "Think whatever you want."

This time, both sisters flinched as a door slamming open startled them. Within seconds, their mother stormed towards older of the two, almost sneering, 

"I'm not paying for this, you know?" She said.

Mitsuki took in the sight of her mother, willing herself to maintain her usual indifferent demeanor. It was rare she saw her mother this angry, chest heaving from her breaths, light brown hair falling in little tendrils from her bun and across her face, brown eyes challenging. She definitely felt she had the upper hand here. Mitsuki lifted her chin slightly,

"I know. Me and dad are paying for it. I have the money, and I'm working."

The brunette then sputtered, eyes ablaze with a new level of anger as she fixed her eldest child with the most withering of glares. Mitsuki would've given in, if not for her own desperation to break free. 

"I will stop by as I see fit," the woman demanded, straightening her posture as she looked down on her daughter.

Mitsuki nodded, "I'm a minor, you kind of have to." 

Pulling her dark hair out of her signature ponytail, Mitsuki sighed, relaxing into the seat of her parents’ car. She was just about to put in her earbuds when her father spoke,

“That was eventful.”

She hummed, “It always is.”

She waited a few minutes longer, trying to see if he would say more, but the man seemed perfectly content to ride in silence so Mitsuki finally put in her earbuds and started up her music, scrolling through her various playlists to find songs that felt appropriate to her mood. Settling in for the ride, she turned to look out the window, one hand absent-mindedly massaging her scalp and relaxing her roots. Her reflection distracted her, the whites of her eyes a standing out against her slightly tanned skin which provided a stark contrast against her wavy black hair. Perhaps dyeing her hair back to black contributed to her family’s impression of her. Her siblings especially seemed to think she was some kind of occult goth that ran off to graveyards in her free time. Of course, her stark difference in personality from the rest of her family contributed to it – especially because they were so touchy-feely and sunshine and rainbows all the time. Oversharing like it was nothing and forcing her to do the same even if she had nothing to share. They were always urging her to buy more colors in clothing, but she favored her black, blue, maroon, and olive colors, her fashion sense definitively sporty and comfortable. Her family members were all very outgoing and social, and dedicated to their respective hobbies and specialties.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, was reserved. Shy even with her family, and very choosy about when and how to touch or share. She wasn’t super social and though she made friends easily and was well respected, she was quick to cut off anyone she felt was toxic or a bad influence, or that she fundamentally had a problem with. She was opinionated, always reading up on current events as well as making connections between historical events and current movements. She wasn’t super outspoken, but she did try to volunteer or contribute where she could. Just the fact that she held conflicting opinions from those of her family deemed her enough of a problem, and she often found herself being told she was too troublesome, headstrong, or always itching for a fight.

She just wanted people to be happy, healthy, and live freely.

She wanted to live freely.

The door shutting startled her from her reverie, Mitsuki hopping out of the car to go around to the back, picking up her bags as her father grabbed a couple of the boxes they’d packed. They made their way up to the third floor and started sorting the boxes into the appropriate rooms. Looking over at her father frustratedly trying to put together her bookshelf, she couldn’t help but smile. Despite all their fights over the years, she was still his little girl. Surprising even herself, Mitsuki’s eyes welled up with tears and she quickly returned her focus to her current task – unpacking the bathroom supplies. Knowing that she wanted to do things her own way, Mitsuki only gave it a few more minutes before telling her father he could head out.

“I can handle it myself from here,” She assured him.

Doubt evident on his face, he hesitated, “If you’re sure…”

At her nod, he brightened, catching the girl off guard, “I have something for you, wait here!”

He dashed out of her apartment, and she turned around, looking at the big open space before her. Her dad had already set up the bookshelf and the rest of the living room came furnished. All she had left was to set up her bedroom furniture and unpack all the kitchen supplies. And the rest of the bathroom. And all her school stuff. Okay, maybe she had more than she thought, but there was also a whole two weeks until school started so she had time.

“Tada!” Her dad said, dark brown hair falling into his eyes as he held up a box.

“What is it?” Mitsuki asked, stepping forward curiously.

Coughing awkwardly, he walked further towards her bedroom, explaining as he went,

“It’s an air mattress. You can use it until you have your bed set up, and if Hiyori-chan comes to visit, then she has somewhere to sleep.”

At the mention of your friend, you brightened, “You really thought of everything! Thank you, Dad.”

He smiled at her, the two of them kneeling as they unpacked the mattress, Mitsuki taking her place reading the instruction booklet.

“We don’t need it, I can figure it out,” Her dad said.

“Mhm, sure, I’m just reading it in case,” Mitsuki replied, not paying too much attention.

A few minutes went by before the man sighed, “How are you supposed to attach the pump anyway? Who designed this?”

Smothering a laugh, Mitsuki dutifully pointed out the correct placement and plugged in the pump, the father daughter pair stepping back in awe as they watched it inflate. Having always opted for a comforter and pillow on the floor during sleepovers, air mattresses were still a new and amazing thing for the two of them.

“How nice would this have been when Makoto was born,” Mitsuki mused.

Her father chuckled then, “You used to always complain if your blanket burrito was too loose. I had to keep rolling you up.”

As the air mattress inflated, the two reminisced old memories, her father sighing as the pump finally shut off. Mitsuki went over to place the pump in the box, turning to hug her dad when she was done,

“I’m right here, you know? It’s not like I’m going anywhere. And besides, I’ll come back for food,” Mitsuki said, teasing slightly.

The man didn’t reply, simply taking his time in the hug, and Mitsuki was grateful. Even she was teary-eyed at the prospect of being separated. This was what she wanted of course, but it was her first time on her own and she was only 14. She was thankful her parents trusted her enough (or at least, that her dad did). Despite that, she couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter. A 14 year old being well equipped to survive on their own shouldn’t be something so easy to accept. And it would have been, had she not been expected to take care of her siblings and manage the basic household chores herself these last few years as her parents worked and traveled. Nonetheless, she would be living for herself, by herself from now on, and she was glad.

Two weeks flew by in a flash, and she should have expected it really, but she’d been alone for all of one day before her whole family crashed at her place. As much as she hated to admit it, they had fun. Makoto, Mitsuki’s bright-eyed mischievous little brother, gifted her his tv. After incessant prying, he admitted their mother had agreed to buy him a new one in exchange for doing well in his exams, and Mitsuki smiled victoriously.

“You always were such a brat,” She said, pinching his cheek jokingly, “I’m proud of you.”

“I got asked to participate in an art show!” Minami exclaimed, never far behind when attention was being given out.

The day had gone on like that, the family hard at work getting the rest of the apartment set up and her siblings excitedly got the tv set up with Netflix for an impromptu movie night. She let the two pick the movie, their excitement too difficult to resist. Mitsuki was pleasantly surprised when her mother presented her with a box full of new blankets matching her theme. She hugged on close to her chest, thanking her mom quietly but sincerely, managing to be granted with a happy smile from the woman.

The following week had Mitsuki setting her routine and starting her new job at the coffee shop across the street from the school. Initially, when she was told that first shift started at 4:30 am, she’d been shocked. What would a coffee shop need to be open for that early? The owner, an older woman in her late fifties, had laughed at her surprise but gently explained that preparations take quite some time and continue after the shop opens at 5:00 for the first wave of commuters and occasional regulars that come by early. Despite the few hiccups in the beginning, she began to get comfortable with the flow of her days.

She’d wake up at 4:00 am, quickly getting dressed in the basics of her school uniform, before heading down the street to the shop. She’d greet the owner, and get changed into the back, clocking in as she did so, before meeting the older woman and getting her tasks for the day. The two would have some easy conversation and joke back and forth as they worked. The owner, Ayumi-san, found that Mitsuki had an affinity for baking and would often leave her in charge of baking cookies and muffins as well as preparing the various syrups and the coffee of the day. When she had school, she was to work until 7:00, but had quickly decided that she’d spend the time until school began at the coffee shop anyway – that corner booth had her name all over it.

Before she knew it, the day had come that she bid the owner goodbye and head across the street to her new school: Metropolitan Nekoma High. Grabbing her backpack, she shuffled out of the booth.

“Remember, you work again at 8:00!” Ayumi-san called out.

Calling back an affirmative, Mitsuki pushed through the doors and joined the slow-moving students as they filtered into school grounds, the remnants of her mocha frappe just a memory as she tossed her cup in the trash. Luckily, the school was fairly easy to navigate, with the first floor being allotted to first years, second to second years, and third to third years. The common areas were located in the center of the building, with the gyms towards the back. Mitsuki couldn’t help but notice that it was much nicer than her previous school, the classrooms seemingly gleaming with how neat they were. Through the hustle and bustle of the hallway, Mitsuki looked on curiously as upperclassmen recruited first years for their clubs. She spotted her classroom at last: Class 1-A. Before she could make it there though, she bumped into something, a small _oof_ escaping her mouth. Or rather, she bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry!” Mitsuki apologized, bowing hastily.

The boy laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head, “It’s my fault, I was moving backwards after all…”

Mitsuki nodded uncertainly, not sure what to do in this situation when the boy called her attention again, “I’m Yaku Morisuke! I’m a third year in the volleyball club, what about you?”

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you Yaku-san, my name is Aoki Mitsuki, first year. I don’t have a club,” She replied softly.

He looked at her pensively, while she fidgeted slightly under his gaze, “You know, I think you’d be good for our club.”

Suddenly, a taller boy appeared, resting his arm on Yaku’s head, “Are you harassing the little ones again, Yaku?”

“He was recruiting me,” Mitsuki said, defending him softly, “for the boys’ volleyball club?”

The black-haired boy laughed at her confused expression as she tilted her head questioningly, “My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m the captain. And I think he meant as our manager.”

Flustered, she introduced herself in turn and nodded in understanding. The bell chimed then, signaling them all to get to class, and she smiled apologetically. The two boys turned to each other, shuffling papers and scribbling on one before handing it to her,

“You don’t have to join of course, but if you get curious and want to check it out then we have our first practice after school. I put the information there,” Kuroo said, tapping at his scribbles at the bottom.

Thanking them and departing with small bows, Mitsuki finally entered her classroom, finding her seat with a relieved sigh. What a busy day already. Seeing the teacher walk in, she sat a little straighter, dutifully listening and noting down important information regarding the school. She took out her planner too, carefully copying the class schedule for the week that was given to them, before the homeroom teacher moved onto introductions. She didn’t even realize the brown-haired boy sitting on the other side of the room texting a certain libero about his classmate that the elder had been so interested in earlier that day.

The day went by surprisingly quickly, the students in class being friendly and all having used the breaks to get to know one another. Mitsuki had always struggled with this sort of thing and ended up staying in her seat, as if glued to the chair. Thankfully, a taller, lean boy had approached her asking for her name and then telling stories of his own. She’d quickly learned that he was Inuoka Sou, a first year joining the volleyball club. _What a coincidence,_ she thought. She also found out that Inuoka had little siblings, ages 7 and 3, and his face lit up proudly whenever he mentioned them. In turn, Mitsuki shared tidbits of her favorite memories and experiences at her new job. They’d become comfortable enough that they ended up sitting together at lunch, along with a couple of their surrounding desk mates, and walking to practice after school too.

“I know I want to go in, but seeing it like this is so intimidating,” Inuoka whispered, peering around the door.

Mitsuki stood behind him, up on her tip toes, trying to get a glimpse over his shoulder, but even crouching, Inuoka managed to be significantly taller than her. She sighed, about to just give into her desire to push him in when an amused voice startled the two of them,

“And what, do tell, are my cute little underclassmen doing?” Kuroo asked, a smirk on his face.

Beside him stood a shorter boy, face angled towards his phone as he tapped rapidly at the screen. Inuoka stood straight, seemingly fighting the urge to salute before settling for bowing and introducing himself. Mitsuki followed his actions, looking curiously at the new boy, who merely met eyes with them both for a second with a small nod before returning his gaze to his phone. Kuroo easily filled the silence though, taking the lead of their rag-tag little group and opening the doors to the gym.

“I hope everyone’s ready to get changed and get some work done!” He announced.

Looking over at you, he added, “You too Aoki-chan, the girls’ changing room is at the other end of the hall.”

Nodding, she followed his directions, reading the signs on the doors before knocking and entering the correct one. She found it to be empty and hurried to change into her gym clothes before running back to the gym. There, the boys had already begun a game of sorts, sitting in a circle and calling out their own names before the name of the person they were passing too. It was definitely more fun that the forced icebreakers they had to do in class. Yaku beckoned her over, pushing a tall grey-haired boy to make room. Smiling sheepishly at the other, she rushed to take the seat Yaku offered, and was quickly made to introduce herself. After a few moments of hesitation, she managed to stutter out an introduction, staring down at her braided fingers as she did so and effectively missing the glances the boys threw each other. 

Inuoka resumed the game, bringing everyone’s attention back to the ball and Mitsuki felt relieved at her freedom from everyone’s eyes. She whispered everyone’s names to herself as they were said, looking at each team member intently to memorize their faces properly.

 _Is it just me, or is the ball coming to me more than anyone else?_ She wondered, calling out Kai’s name.

She passed the ball, dismissing the thought, and focused again. It wasn’t until the coaches introduced themselves at the end of the practice and told her she had until Friday to inform them of her decision that she remembered she hadn’t even officially joined the club. She got so caught up in learning everyone’s names and helping the first years roll out carts with volleyballs and then learning how to set up the net from the coaches. The boys watched as she bowed and said her goodbyes to the coaches before giving a small general wave in the direction of the gym and then heading out.

Mitsuki went to change, checking her watch for the time, and sighing in relief when she realized she had time to cook and eat at home before work. Deciding to make a larger batch of stew for the week, she set off to her apartment, a little bounce in her step and smile on her face.

:: ALTERNATE POV: KOZUME KENMA ::

The moment a girl was ushered over – no doubt the one Kuroo had texted him about that morning – Kenma was curious about what his childhood friend was so excited about. He wasn’t worried, Kuroo was an excellent judge of character and some kind of a genius, despite how he came off at times. But Kenma had to admit, even he could see this girl would be a good fit and he hadn’t even seen her in action yet – just the act of her looking so focused, mouthing everyone’s names as they came up, and participating actively in the game with no hesitation proved enough.

The team tried to pretend that practiced hadn’t lulled as they one by one came to notice Aoki saying goodbye, but he knew better. Sensing a familiar presence beside him, he cleared his throat quietly,

“She’s gonna join.”

“I feel like that too, but I can’t help feeling a little anxious about her decision nonetheless,” Kuroo admitted.

“I don’t think anyone should go to her unless she seeks them out,” Kenma added, watching the door fall shut behind the girl in question.

“Kenma! Toss for me,” Tora called out from the other side of the court.

With a sigh and a slight nod, Kenma walked to position leaving Kuroo behind to ponder his words.


	2. two peppermint hot cocoas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda a filler, but i needed to do it for my brain to move forward
> 
> unedited! pls excuse me >_<

“-an… Micchan… Hellooo, Micchan, anyone home?” Sou called, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Huh?” She sounded, seeing the worried look on the boy’s face, “Sorry Sou-chan, I guess I got distracted, what were you saying?”

“I was asking if you could go over the science notes with me later,” He repeated, “Did you sleep enough?”

“I kept waking up,” she responded, muffling a yawn, “don’t you have practice today? It’s Monday.”

“After practice!”

The two continued walking toward the classroom together, Sou looking on silently as Mitsuki cut herself off mid-sentence to look at her phone. Immediately, her face showed distress and maybe even something akin to anger. Brows knit, eyes hard, lips pursed firmly together; and yet, she seemed far more tired – eye bags prominent, movements weary, an uncharacteristic slouch in her posture. He was just about to ask if everything was okay when she looked at him with a polite smile,

“Go ahead without me, Sou-chan, I have to take care of something first.”

“Are you sure? I could accompany you,” He offered.

She shook her head, ushering him towards the classroom and waving before turning around and continuing down the hall. He watched after her for a few seconds before sighing, making his way to his seat. There was nothing to do but wait for her to tell him herself. A shadow fell over his desk and he looked up to see his good friend and classmate,

“Inuoka, wanna grab some snacks before class starts?”

Without any hesitation, the brown-haired boy agreed, patting his pockets to make sure his wallet was with him before falling in step with his friend. Moments later, the very boy that invited him was laughing at him as he struggled with indecision.

“You don’t understand Hoshino, there’s so many great snacks!”

“Just choose already! Otherwise you’ll have to go to class empty handed,” Hoshino responded, laughing again.

Punching in a few codes somewhat at random, Sou waited patiently for his snacks to be vended and collected them, engaging in easy conversation on the way back. This time, when he returned, Mitsuki was at her desk, head down. He slid into his seat behind hers and placed his snacks before him. Looking at his options, he picked up a pack of cookies and hesitantly reached forward to tap her shoulder. Briefly, he thought back to the day of club showcase when he did the same thing; it hadn’t even been that long but he was amazed at how fast the two of you became friends.

“Micchan, do you want a snack?” He asked, extending the cookies towards her.

She regarded him for a moment, pulling out an earbud he hadn’t seen before. _Crap, she didn’t wanna be disturbed,_ he thought, panicking. It surprised him to see her show a rare, unguarded smile as she took the snack from him.

“Thanks, Sou-chan.”

He nodded, still unwilling to break the moment, and turned his attention to the door as the teacher walked in. There were still ten minutes on the clock before homeroom started, so after standing for a quick greeting, all the students went back to what they were doing. He wasn’t expecting then, to have a chocolate chip cookie invade his vision.

“It’s not fair if I eat them by myself,” Mitsuki said, taking a bite of her own cookie.

(Sou later learned that save for that one cookie, Mitsuki _would_ eat them by herself).

_Micchan knows a lot of people…_ Sou thought to himself as he worked on his vocabulary packet with Hoshino, noticing the small group of girls with their chairs pulled up to her desk. He had to admit, the girl was incredibly capable and had a knack for learning languages. In a split second, she caught his eye, causing him to feel awkward at being caught staring but the girl simply flashed him a smile and he relaxed.

“Alright everyone, return to your seats! We have just a few minutes until lunch, whatever is unfinished is your homework!” the English teacher announced.

With a collective groan, a brief shuffling filled the room as the students returned to their seats. Aoki excused herself and Sou couldn’t help but feel his heart drop. He wasn’t sure, but he could’ve sworn his friend’s eyes were full of tears. What could have happened in such a short time?

Looking up, he saw the teacher distracted and discreetly took out his phone.

**Sou**

**_something’s wrong w/ micchan_ **

Yaku-san

_what did you do?_

Captain

_wdym wrong_

**Sou**

**_Not 100% but I think she was crying_ **

**_wdym what did i do?? i didn’t do anything!!_ **

**_idk what to do_ **

**_she’s been off since morning_ **

Kenma

_if she didn’t tell you, you’ll just have to wait_

Tora-senpai

_is she joining the club_

**Sou**

**_idk_ **

**_she hasn’t said anything about clubs to me_ **

**_i didn’t ask bc we agreed_ **

His phone buzzed after that, but Mitsuki had already slid into her seat, looking at him quizzically. Now, he was sure she’d cried; her nose tinted red slightly as she asked him his plans for lunch. He told her he’d probably eat with a couple of the other first years from the team and invited her along but she shook her head.

“Team building is important! You guys go ahead, I’ll join some other time,” she promised.

Sou opened his mouth to insist it wouldn’t be any trouble – heck, the team loved her already – but Kuroo-san’s instructions to them echoed in his head.

_Practice had come to an end, all the players sat in a circle doing their cooldown and stretches when the captain called their attention. There was sweat dripping down his face, the boy never failing to give it his all regardless of whether it was a real game or not, yet he stood tall, hair impressively in place._

_“You guys have to pay close attention. This is important. Am I correct in assuming we want Aoki-chan as a manager for our team?” The upperclassman asked, surveying his team._

_Satisfied with the response he smiled slightly,_

_“Under no circumstances, AT ALL, is anyone to approach Aoki-chan and convince her to join. That’s more likely to confuse her and push her away. If she asks you something about it, then it’s okay.” He explained._

_The rest of the boys heeded his words quietly, a bit of a lull falling over the circle of boys._

_“Anyone have any questions?” He asked._

_“What if she doesn’t join?” Yamamoto inquired._

_Kuroo shrugged, “Then we go as we have been. Nothing changes.”_

“Alright,” Sou conceded, “I guess I’ll be seeing you after lunch.”

“See you then!” Mitsuki responded, grabbing her own wallet and waving to him as she and a few others walked to the canteen.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, with lunch largely being focused on volleyball and manga followed by a disastrous science experiment with Sou greatly struggled with – much to the dark haired girl’s amusement. In fact, Sou was so discouraged by the experiment, he found himself practically begging Mitsuki to help him after school. With no hesitation, she raised her pinky, looking up at him,

“I, Aoki Mitsuki, pinky promise to help you, Sou-chan, with science after your practice,” she said, a hint of a playful glint in her eye.

He wrapped her pinky around hers and nodded, “Deal.”

Before long, the dismissal bell was ringing overhead, and the sound of zippers and scraping of chairs against the floor surrounded them. Sou stood, swinging his bag over his shoulder and then looking down at his friend. He felt even taller with her still sitting in her seat, quickly tossing pencils and erasers into pouches and somewhat carelessly tossing them into her bag. She huffed to blow her bangs out of her face and pouted as he laughed at them completely covering her eye.

The two walked together for a bit, Mitsuki reminding the blocker about the directions to her apartment. She stretched as they stepped out of the main building, leading the way towards the front of the school grounds. Soon, sidewalk split before them and Mitsuki waved goodbye to him as she continued walking straight, the taller boy reluctantly turning to make his way to the athletic building alone.

Opening the door to the boys’ locker room, he saw the curious eyes on him, the same burning question reflected in all of them. He met a few and then looked down at the floor, shaking his head. He was disappointed too. They went back to the gym quietly,

“Everyone take a seat! We got a special shipment in for you guys today, so when we call your name, come up to get your bag from Coach Naoi,” Coach Nekomata directed.

Coach Naoi was at the door, but upon hearing his name, he left the door cracked and returned, bringing a large box over and handing taking out the first mesh bag.

“Third Year, Kuroo Tetsurou, Captain, Middle Blocker” Coach Nekomata called.

“Third Year, Kai Nobuyuki, Vice Captain, Wing Spiker”

It continued like that, the third years having opened their drawstring bags to pull out jersey’s and a team tracksuit. Inuoka couldn’t help but sit up in anticipation. The striking red of their jerseys catching his eye. He looked around at the others and realized they all were showing similar levels of excitement. In a rare show of interest, Kenma had actually put away his phone and was looking up at the coaches. Shibayama’s knees were moving up and down as he leaned forward slightly; Yamamoto behind him, counting heads, presumably trying to guess when it would be his turn. Third years, second years, and finally – first years.

“First Year, Inuoka Sou, Middle Blocker” Coach Nekomata called.

He stood, making his way to the coaches and bowing before taking the bag, “Thank you.”

Coach Naoi patted his shoulder before letting him go, and he returned to his seat as the next was called up. By the time he was done marveling at his jersey and tracing his fingers over his name printed on the back, Lev was taking his seat and it was Shibayama’s turn.

“First year, Shibayama Yuki, Libero” Coach Nekomata called out.

They all clapped for each other and were about to stand when Nekomata stopped them, “Stay in your seats, we’re not done here yet.”

Coach Naoi stepped forward with yet another bag in his hands and looked at his colleague.

“First Year, Aoki Mitsuki, Manager,” They both announced.

The boys all sat in stunned silence, staring at their coaches and each other, not understanding. And then, the door opened.

“Micchan!” Sou exclaimed, standing up.

“Sou-chan,” She smiled, voice barely above a whisper.

She stood next to the coaches and turned to the team, bowing, “Please take care of me.”

It was like a switch was flipped then and suddenly, everyone around Inuoka was standing. Kuroo stepped forward, “Please take care of _us_ , Aoki-chan” he said, bowing in return.

The rest of the boys followed, the sentiment echoing in unison throughout the gym. They were quickly dismissed by the coaches to go put away their things and Mitsuki to go change. Mitsuki took a moment to pull her own tracksuit and t-shirt from the bag and looking at it in awe before heading out to the girls’ locker room to change.

This time, the locker room was far more lively, as the boys showed off their jerseys and talked about the surprise they felt when Mitsuki walked in.

“We’ll finally be the team to be jealous of!” Yamamoto declared.

Kenma looked at him, almost conflicted, and asked, “Why?”

“Because! We have a cute girl on the team now, just think! We’ll walk up to games and she’ll be cheering us on and we get special attention and no one else does! It’ll finally be them for a change.”

With a look of pain and disdain evident on his face, Kenma turned and wordlessly walked out.

Sou changed quickly and followed, the rest of the boys trailing out as well. When they got to the gym, they saw Mitsuki chatting with the coaches, tying the fasteners for the net and checking them before going to get the ball carts. Sou and Shibayama went over to help out while the others got started.

It didn’t take long after that for practice to be fully underway and with Mitsuki following the coaches advice and guidelines while scribbling notes about each boy’s performance in her notebook, she didn’t even notice how quickly the evening flew by. Sou had no choice but to give in when she told him to go change and send some of the others to help instead, saying that it wasn’t fair if the same people helped all the time. After sending the other first years over, he and Shibayama headed back with the rest, all tired and sweaty.

When he came back, he found her scowling at her phone, but she’d pocketed it within moments.

“Ready to go, Micchan?” Sou asked.

She nodded and fell into step behind him but they didn’t get very far before a familiar voice drawled teasingly behind them,

“And where are our precious first years off to today, hm?” Kuroo asked, leaning his elbow on Kenma’s shoulder.

Kenma gave him a cold look and immediately brushed him off, albeit glancing at the first years in question.

“Micchan is going to help me in science!” Inuoka answered.

“Ah, I’m going to _try_ ,“ she corrected.

“Kuroo’s good at science,” Kenma said.

The two looked at eachother in surprise and then looked at the captain who nodded, “I don’t mind helping, if you want, we’ll just have to go to the café down the street and grab this guy some apple pie first.”

“Cool! Lead the way Micchan!” Sou said.

ALTERNATE POV:: AOKI MITSUKI ::

“Mitsu-chan! Welcome welcome, you can just get or make whatever you like, okay?” Ayumi-san said as the highschooler pushed open the door.

Mitsuki bowed her head in thanks and walked straight behind the counter, turning to face her friend and upperclassmen.

“You work here?” Kuroo-san asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “I have odd hours because of school and the club, but I spend most of my free time here anyway.”

“Micchan, can I have the drink you made me last time?” Sou-chan requested.

Nodding, she turned to the other two boys, “Apple pie, and anything else?”

With Kuroo adding drinks for both himself and Kenma, she excused herself to pack their order. Equipped with a drink carrier and a small bag of apple pie pastries, the group headed out, bidding goodbye to the owner, and followed her to her apartment.

Mitsuki’s phone buzzed continuously from it’s forgotten place in the kitchen as the four laughed and talked about various chemical compounds and old episodes of Tom and Jerry.

Today, she could afford to forget about everything else and live in the moment because today, she finally had fun.


End file.
